1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a skateboard-like exerciser, and more particularly to a skateboard-like exerciser with a connecting safety rod and a buffer unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The braking unit of the present skateboard-like exerciser is fitted above the rear wheel assembly, and a proper clearance is kept between the braking unit and the rear wheel assembly. In order to obtain a braking effect during the motion of the exerciser, it's only required to press the braking unit with one foot to touch the rear wheel at the bottom end thereof. This configuration and the operational way are very easy and can reach the expected braking effect. However, if any unexpected external force during the motion, causing by a careless operation of the user, is exerted upon the braking unit, it's possible to bring about a serious accident.